Naruto's Confession about Kyuubi
by EmilyLovesbooks
Summary: This is an fanfic where the 4th ninja war doesn't happen, Naruto decides it is time to tell his friends about the Kyuubi. But he is hesitant about how will his friends will act about him. Will his friends hate him or forgives him. Sakura is Naruto's girlfriend and the only one who knows about the Kyuubi, will this change everything. One-Shot story. Give credit to ssvide3


**Hey everybody this story is going to be a one-shot. I hope you like it. This story was requested by ssvidel3, this person came up with the plot of this story, so give the credit to that person.**

'thoughts'

"speaking"

**'kyuubi thoughts'**

* * *

**Naruto prov**

**In naruto's head  
**

'Man, how am I going to tell them Kyuubi?' ask Naruto

**'Well kit, you told your girlfriend and accepted you, maybe that will be the same with your other friends. If they are your true friends then they will understand. Why don't you ask your girlfriend to help you. She has been you since the beginning and she will be with you till the end.' reply Kyuubi**

'Wow Kyuubi, you do care about me don't, ya!' said Naruto with a fox like grin

**'I ain't talking to you any more' was all Kyuubi reply**

'I thought you love me Kyuubi'! said Naruto with a playful taunt

**'Whatever kit.'**

Naruto was to busy taunting Kyubbi to notice that he bump into someone.

_Thump_

"Hey watch we- oh hey Naruto-kun!" said a familiar voice

Naruto look up and saw Sakura there in front of him holding a hand out. Naruto took the help and got up.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan, I have to tell you something." said Naruto

"Okay, lets go to your place and talk." reply Sakura

"Okay, then lets go!" then Naruto and Sakura were already inside of Naruto's aprtment.

"What did you want to talk about Naruto." said Sakura slightly nervous

"Well, I just wanted to tell our friends about Kyuubi." said Naruto

"Oh that is good news." said Sakura happily

"But I just don't know how?" reply Naruto

" Okay, how about thing why don't we go to the BBQ Shop for lunch tomorrow with the whole gang and you can tell them there before we start eating." said Sakura

"Thanks Sakura-Chan!" and with that Naruto hug Sakura and kiss her forehead.

* * *

**At the BBQ Shop with the gang**

**Regular pro**

"Are you ready Naruto" whisper Sakura

"Yea I think I am." whisper Naruto

"Hey everyone." said Naruto

Everyone reply "Hey Naruto" or "Hey"

"Well I have something to announce, and I hope it won't ruin our friendship with you all." said Naruto

What is going through everyone's mind except Sakura and Naruto 'Wow I never see him this serious, Heck I wounder what this is about?'

"Well there is no other way to say this but, inside me is the nine tail fox. I had him since the Kyuubi attack, my father but seal Kyuubi inside of me to protect the village." said Naruto waiting for all the hatred to come

" oh my gosh, Naruto we didn't know you had it that bad." said Ino

"Yea, you are my friend" Chijo

"You help us all Naruto" said TenTen

"You are not the Kyuubi Naruto, I don't judge you for that at all. It wasn't your fault that the nine tail fox was sealed into you." said Shikamaru

"Yosh, Naruto let the youthfulness help you with all your glory" yelled Lee

"Naruto we are your friends, we accept your for who you are not what is inside of you." said Sakura

When Sakura finish saying that Hinata and Kiba got out of their chairs and went straight up to Naruto, everybody thought they were just going to hug him and tell him there were friends but hell they were wrong. Hinata preform hand signals for gentle fist and used it on Naruto while used fang over fang.

"Do you know, who you killed. Kyuubi killed my mother." cried out Hinata

"That filthy beast killed my father." yelled Kiba

"You don't deserve to live, you should have just crawl to a howl and just die Naruto." cried Kiba

"Because of you I never met my mother. I could I have been stronger if it wasn't for you Naruto!" yelled Hinata then she just slaps Naruto across the face.

After that Naruto runs out of the shop crying. Sakura and the rest of the gang glares at them.

"What the hell Kiba and Hinata. Why in hell did you do that to Naruto for! He didn't deserve anything, the person who deserve to be beating up is you two." yelled Sakura

"Shut up. How can you just date a DEMON like that?" said Hinata

"You bitch, Naruto is not a demon he is a person, and I love him." cried out Sakura

"Whatever, just don't come crying to us when that DEMON breaks your heart." said Kiba

"He deserves not to be love, that was probably why he didn't have any family. That is what he deserves for killing our love ones." said Hinata

When Hinata and Kiba said all those mean things about Naruto it anger her. When she heard Hinata say that Sakura was at her limit. Sakura kick both Kiba and Hinata to the Sound Village. Everybody gave her a high five. Then Sakura ran out of the shop.

* * *

**At Hokage's Mountain**

Sakura saw Naruto on the yondaime's head crying, he broke Sakura to see Naruto crying.

"Naruto-kun don't listen to those bitches, they aren't your real friends. The your actural friends are wait for you to come back at the BBQ Shop. They are will to go to the ramen shop instead. Believe me when I tell you this that everybody wants you there. We can't ask for any better friend then you. I can't ask for any better team mate than you. I can't ask for any better boyfriend than you Naruto. I love you no matter what you are, do, or say. Our friends likes us for what we really are inside." said Sakura

"Sakura-Chan you really know what to say in a time like this don't, ya?" said Naruto while laying him head down on her shoulder.

"Of course I do, I am your girlfriend, your best friend, and your team mate." said Sakura

"And I don't want it any other way." reply Naruto while looking into her eyes

The sun was setting and they both lean into each others arms and then they kiss.

* * *

**I hope you like the one-shot, I am sorry I made Hinata sound so the opposite of her self because I thought she would make more sense like these. Please tell me your thoughts about this good or bad. RR**


End file.
